Juegos del Destino
by Leah Knightwalker
Summary: El destino estaba encaprichado con quitar nuestra felicidad; nos ponía a prueba, nos hacía sufrir. Perdimos todo. Nuestra única alternativa fue luchar contra nosotros mismos, nuestros sentimientos, nuestro amor. Y con dolor, pasábamos los crueles juegos que el destino nos jugaba. — I: Empieza el juego.


**M**is queridos pitufos (los he nombrado así, aunque lo más probable es que pronto cambie a alguna de las variables, tales como Marcianitos, Hormiguitas, Alfonsingis, Pulgas, Amores), había desaparecido de acá (aunque no creo que muchos me conozcan, juajaja) pero volví. Omg, una nueva historia. Creo que primero debería continuar mi otra historia, pero bah, que va. Es más interesante hacer nuevas. Aunque me da más trabajo. D:

Creo que por primera vez escribo algo en el que los personajes parecen que se profesan amor hasta el punto en que es para vomitar arcoiris. Además, es super trágico. Pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así hace rato, y tenía la idea. Ojalá no me demore tanto con las actualizaciones esta vez. Soy un floja. No me culpen, es parte de mi existencia. Y por adelantado, **me disculpo** por el OC de Sting; tengo mis razones para ponerlo así. Después lo explicaré, tal vez en el próximo. Por cierto, por adelanto, **aviso** que este Fic una vez lo subí antes, con mi anterior cuenta y hace mucho rato. Pero lo borré, o al menos estoy casi segura de eso. Por eso, sí lo encuentran, **no** es plagio. Es mío y completamente mío.

**Recomendación:** Escuchar _Breath of Life_ de Florence + The Machine.

* * *

**********Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, el culpable de todos nuestro infartos de corazón.**

* * *

**Juegos del Destino**

—_**Parte I**__**—**_

"_**E**__mpieza el Juego__**"**_

_**. . .**_

**L**ucy despegó su vista del libro sin pensarlo. Desde hace un tiempo había estado pensando en algo que rondaba por su mente y no la había dejado leer con tranquilidad. Deseaba poder despejar su mente de una vez por todas. No obstante, le era algo imposible.

Frunció el entrecejo, molesta consigo misma por ser tan masoquista.

Con fuerza, cerró su libro y se paró de su asiento mientras masajeaba su sien.

—Lucy.

La aludida desvío su mirada hacia la persona que la había llamado, sabiendo de sobra quien era. Soltó un suspiro. En la mirada de él pudo notar hacia donde iría la conversación. Aquel tema que quería sacar de su mente, precisamente Sting venía con la intención de relucirlo.

—Escucha —Lucy se dirigió a paso lento hacia el rubio que la miraba expectante, en busca de una respuesta. Rehuyó su mirada—, no estoy de humor para hablar sobre eso. Lo siento, pero hoy no.

Sting alzó una ceja, reclamándole por su comentario.

—Entonces dime cuando lo estas porque cada vez que vengo a hablar de eso, no estás de buen humor. Y así estamos desde hace dos años.

«Tal vez será porque el simple hecho de pensar acerca de ese tema, me cambia el humor radicalmente, aún sí todo el día hubiera estado saltando de energía y alegría.» Lucy estuvo tentada a responder eso, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Fingió no entender de que hablaba, pensando que así podría evitar la conversación y el rumbo que tomaba.

Cogió su libro y lo dejo en el estante, acomodado junto a muchos mas ya leídos por ella. Se quedo unos momentos quieta, de espalda a Kid para no tener que mirarlo. Analizo durante este tiempo que debía decir con cuidado. Sabía que ya había aplazado mucho —tal vez demasiado— el tema. Parecía una cobarde, estando no dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que temía.

Se sentía una miseria.

—Lucy —volvió a llamarla con la esperanza de que por fin respondiera a sus dudas. Le dolía. Le dolía verla así. Pero necesitaba respuestas más que nada en este momento—, me vine a tu lado cuando me dijiste que te marchabas. No me importo tener que renunciar a mi vida. Traicione a mi gremio, aun cuando apenas estaba renaciendo. Deje todo por ti —la rubia sintió una punzada de culpabilidad—. Solo te pido una cosa. Y sabes perfectamente qué es.

Los labios de Lucy se curvaron hacia abajo. De repente sintió como le hacía falta poder sonreír, pero desde que se había ido del lado de Natsu, era incapaz de siquiera pensar en intentar sacar una sonrisa al mundo.

—Yo… —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió a ella misma. De un momento a otro, las palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta, indispuestas a salir. Bajo la vista y se apoyo en el estante. No se consideraba preparada aún para hablar sobre eso, pero no tenía más opciones. Reconocía que había sido muy cruel con Sting manteniéndolo a su lado sin razón aparente para él—, vi el futuro.

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por su respuesta.

No se lo esperaba.

Le pareció una tontería, como si fuera broma. Pero el tono en que lo había dicho, tan opaco y con cruel sinceridad, hacia que no dudara de ello. Sobre todo, sabía que algo de gran magnitud había pasado para que Lucy de la nada decidiera cambiar de lado. Ya no era la joven de 17 años que aspiraba ser la mejor maga celestial y estar junto a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail pretendiendo que nada pasaba. Durante todo este tiempo, pensó en alguna razón por la que ahora fuera alguien carente de emociones felices.

Pero seguía sin entender.

¿Ver el futuro es posible?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

La mirada de Lucy se notaba distante, casi sin vida. Así es como se sentía desde que tomo la decisión de separarse de él. Para ella, Natsu era su mundo, su razón de existir y también su sufrimiento.

Todavía no lograba deducir como había sobrevivido todo este período lejos de él.

Tomo aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Debía mantenerse fuerte y decidida si no quería echar todo a la basura, perder su voluntad adquirida para luego retractarse de sus nuevos ideales y volver a los brazos de Natsu sin importarle las consecuencias. Sin importarle todas las consecuencias que podría traer consigo. No podía arriesgar más—había sido suficiente con lo que había pasado hace dos años, cuando todo cambió. El amor, en esta situación, ya no era una fantasía de adolescente en la que buscaba su príncipe azul de sus sueños, el cual encontró en Natsu, su compañero de equipo. Ahora, el amor era su peor enemigo, y debía evitarlo a toda costa, a pesar de que todo su ser chillara por dejarse liberar.

Cuando por fin estaba lista para continuar explicándole al rubio, Levy apareció en el estudio con su respiración agitada. Se ganó una mirada fulminante de parte de Sting, molesto por haber interrumpido en el preciso momento en que la de ojos chocolate decidió sincerarse con él.

Se cohibió en su puesto ante la mirada de él.

—Nos encontraron.

Sting y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

El rubio pudo percibir la alegría y tristeza reflejada en los ojos chocolates de su acompañante. Estaba completamente seguro que se debía a una única persona: Natsu, el causante de todos los problemas de la de cabellos dorados. Podía apostar cualquier cosa sabiendo que a Lucy le alegraba poder encontrarse con él, pero también le entristecía saber en qué condiciones lo harían.

Enemigos.

Eso es lo que son, para disgusto de Lucy.

Solo… si nada hubiera ocurrido en este entonces, ella ahora podría ser feliz.

—Ya vamos—dijo Lucy con decisión—. Adelántense, necesito hablar un momento más con Sting.

Levy asintió sin poner replica y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella. Al principio dudó un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta la atmosfera del lugar, no objetó nada.

El silencio se hiso presente.

Ninguno de los dijo nada, temiendo que las cosas se pudieran arruinar más de lo que estaban.

Sting chasqueó la lengua y en impulso capturo los labios de Lucy en un beso rudo. Primero se quedo tiesa en su lugar por la sorpresa, pero no objeto nada aunque tampoco le correspondió.

Desde hace mucho rato era consciente de la atracción que sentía por ella, pero no había dicho nada por miedo a que todo se volviera incomodo. Él era su mejor amigo y su apoyo, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo a él también.

Lucy relajo su cuerpo, haciendo sonreír entre beso a Sting. Sintió un rastro de culpabilidad. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero desde que se había alejado de Natsu, no se había sentido querida y con ese beso, solo buscaba con desesperación aquello que había perdido otra vez más.

Una mano de Sting paso por la nuca de la rubia y atrayéndola más a él. El beso se volvió feroz, tratando de buscar la aceptación completa de Lucy, aun sabiendo que ese pedido no se haría realidad. Ella nunca lo haría, ya que su corazón ya tenía dueño marcado con fuego: imposible de quitar y por más que trate de borrarlo, siempre quedaría al menos una cicatriz y el recuerdo del dolor. Natsu se había ocupado de hacer su marca para siempre, de una forma que nunca la dejaría marchar, por más que Lucy quisiera.

Se separaron lentamente por falta de aire.

Sting se veía glorioso, con una sonrisa estampada en su cara.

A diferencia de Lucy, a la cual, que por más que trataba de votar a la basura sus sentimientos por Natsu, le era imposible pensar en Sting más allá de solamente su amigo. El tacto de la piel de Sting contra la suya le quemaba, quería alejarse de él, no saber nada más. Si pudiera, se encerraría en un cuarto, alejada de todo el mundo, e ignoraría todo su alrededor, rogando por olvidar todo.

Lo sentía como una traición hacia el Dragon Slayer.

—Sting, yo…

A pesar de que trato de hablar, el susodicho puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de ella para que callara. Lucy se sintió aliviada por no tener que seguir hablando.

—Te prometo —dijo despacio Sting. Hizo una pausa, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para no tener que ver los de la de ojos chocolate— que volveré a hacerte feliz.

_Imposible._

La ex–maga de Fairy Tail sonrió con tristeza y poso su mano en la mejilla de Sting con cuidado. Abrió sus ojos, para cerciorarse de que ese momento era real y no otro producto de su imaginación, porque desde hacía dos años, sentía que toda su vida era una mentira.

Lucy quería poder corresponderle.

_Imposible._

Él también merecía la felicidad.

Dejo caer su mano hasta la de él para luego darle un pequeño apretón. La miro a los ojos con esperanza, mas solo encontró tristeza.

_Lo único que existe en este mundo cruel._

—Vámonos —anunció Lucy con tono suave—. Te contaré todo.

**. . .**

La brisa soplo con fuerza, desorganizando lo largos cabellos dorados de Lucy. Paso un mechón por detrás de su oreja para que no estorbara en su vista. Su mirada se mantenía firme ante la imagen que mostraba el campo de batalla. Antiguos compañeros, antiguos amantes, ahora peleando entre ellos a muerto, todos con ganas de ganar sin importar nada. Se herían, tanto física como mentalmente. La misma batalla lo hería en lo más profundo de su ser, en aquel lugar que se habían propuesto esconder para así no salir más heridos aún: el corazón. Sus sentimientos eran obligados a suprimirse, todo por esa idiota batalla. Todo por culpa de ella.

Le dolía en el alma.

Todo sucedía por ella y sus estúpidos caprichos por el destino que le esperaba. No, también era culpa del caprichoso destino, y de ella, por distorsionarlo.

Otra brisa soplo con aun más fuerza. Maka agarro con más fuerza el mango de su arma pero sin quitar su vista de lo que sucedía debajo de sus pies. Literalmente, debajo de sus pies, puesto que —por orden de sus amigos— se encontraba alejada de la lucha, flotando cerca de un edificio.

Quería ayudar. Era su pelea, no la de ellos y ni siquiera participaba en esta.

No los entendía. Al final, terminarían tan lastimados como ella si seguían de su lado. Todos habían renunciada tanto por ella…, no merecía tenerlos a su lado.

Merecían algo mejor.

Se sintió peor persona aun cuando, después de pensar en todo lo que ellos habían hecho por ella, se sintió feliz. Le agradaba que estuvieran junto a ella, apoyándola, sin esperar ninguna respuesta o razón por la cual hacia eso. Confiaban en que tenía una buena razón, confiaban en las buenas intenciones de Lucy. Y eso le devolvía una parte de aquella felicidad que el destino se había encaprichado en quitarle. A pesar de haber perdido todo, seguía teniendo algo, y eran la amistad que aquellas personas le profesaban abiertamente.

Eran sus amigos, amigos fieles. Y a pesar de que no fueran Fairy Tail ya, los lazos que los unían seguían siendo fuertes.

Y contradictoriamente, por eso mismo, también deseaba que se detuvieran. Los vio pelear con todo lo que podían, lastimándose.

Deseó gritar que parecen, que se retractaran, todavía tenían tiempo. Muy a pesar de que Lucy se quedara sola.

_Deseos, solo son deseos._

—Paren—terminó murmurando con la voz quebrada.

Sus palabras se perdieron en aire, sin alcanzar a llegar a sus amigos. Deseaba decirles que ella podía lidiar con eso sola.

Podía defenderse sola.

De hecho, ella era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos.

_Deseos incumplidos. Imposibles._

Desde otro punto de vista, podría parecer que era la líder de su sequito de personas que la seguían a todas partes sin importar nada y la idolatraban como alguien diferente a los demás. La líder malvada. Eso es lo que parecía, a pesar de que no fuera cierto. No se consideraba a si misma malvada, pues no tenía intenciones de dañar a nadie y lo único con lo que realmente estaba en contra, era del cruel destino que les esperaban.

Siempre en los libros que leía, la mala obligaba en un principio a sus secuaces a que la siguieran. Todas las odiaban. Trataban de matarla. Era la causante de todos los males de los buenos, y siempre debía ser detenida.

Eso era ella en su propio cuento.

A diferencia de que no obligo a nadie para que la siguiera.

_Odiada._

Cuando era pequeña, deseo a una estrella que en un futuro su vida fuera como un libro de ficción. Más no especifico que es lo que quería ser en esa historia. Pensó haber pedido ser la heroína principal siempre luchando por el bien, no la antagonista principal que trae infelicidad.

Como una niña ilusa común, odiaba a las malas.

Realmente, nunca pensó en tomar en cuenta los sentimientos y verdaderas intenciones del enemigo.

Siendo en persona la misma antagonista, aprendió a tomarlo en cuenta.

_Odiada._

No tenía derecho a vivir.

No así.

Había sido egoísta: quería seguir viviendo, tener la esperanza de algún día poder volver a tener su vida feliz, y para conseguir eso, había tenido que sacrificar todo. Y había arrastrado gente a su situación. Realmente, no merecía nada.

—Lucy.

Su mundo se detuvo en el preciso instante al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz masculina que había intentado sacar de su mente durante dos años pero que todas las noches venían a ella con una horrible pesadilla. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no se permitió demostrarlo. Su cara no mostraba expresión; sus ojos levemente entrecerrados y sus labios en línea recta.

En el interior se sintió feliz de verlo. Aun así no se concedió el deseo de sentirlo por completo. Cuando sus amigos vinieron con ella, se había prometido a si misma cargar con el dolor de ellos a pesar de que fueran tan pesado como el cielo. Si era necesario, se convertiría en Ares y pasaría toda la vida con todo el peso del cielo sobre sus hombros. Y aquel dolor le impedía sonreír.

Con disimulo, cerro su puño con fuerza contra su arma demostrando la frustración acumulada. Un simple gesto, lo único que se permitía para dejarse ser libre aunque sea un poco.

Tomo aire y lo retuvo durante unos momentos.

Con elegancia, hiso descender su arma hasta poder caer sobre el bordillo de la azotea del edificio. Con un ademan de mano, sutil y elegante, ordeno a la arma que deshiciera las alas que se encontraban en una punta del mango. Su forma cambio a la de una guadaña.

Luego, empuño su arma sin llegar parecer amenazante.

Era inminente una batalla entre ellos dos. A eso había llegado Natsu hasta allá arriba, derribando todos los obstáculos presentes.

Recordó aquellos momentos en que ella luchaba junto a él, no contra él. Habían pasado muchas batallas juntos; tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos que ahora solo eran eso. Recordó muchas escenas donde estaban ambos uno al lado del otro, sonriéndose con complicidad, prometiendo silenciosamente que saldrían vivos de esa aunque el oponente los sobrepasara en poder mágico.

_No_, se dijo a sí misma_, eso es solo el pasado_.

Lentamente llevo su mano a su capucha. La toco ligeramente, solo eso basto para que se deslizara con suavidad hasta dejar al descubierto su cara.

En todo momento sintió la mirada café de él sobre ella. Analizando todos sus movimientos para prevenir un ataque sorpresa.

Lucy sintió un revoltijo de sentimientos al ver nuevamente el rostro de Natsu después de un largo tiempo. Las facciones del joven ya pertenecían a alguien a punto de ser adulto con sus veinte años. Sus expresiones eran más duras y severas, a diferencia de todas las veces en que Natsu reía a carcajada abierta cuando ambos estaban juntos. Su pelo seguía siendo igual de rebelde y reluciente entre la multitud por su singular color rosado.

Lo único que había cambiado —pensó Lucy—, era lo que transmitían sus ojos.

Aquella vez en que lo encontró en esa extraña ciudad mientras él buscaba a su padre y ella buscaba entrar a Fairy Tail, fue una sincera persona con ganas de encontrar a su padre. En ese momento, a Lucy le pareció la persona más noble y feliz que alguna vez en su vida hubiera podido conocer. Solo por esa razón, habpia tenido la confianza suficiente como para invitarlo a comer. Ahora, lo único que lograba captar era la infinidad de emociones oscuras poseídas.

Ambos se miraron durante unos momentos.

Quisieron poder abrazarse y decirse todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

_Imposible._

Sus facciones eran igual de frías y carentes de sentimientos. Lograron ver en los ojos cansados del otro todo por lo que habían pasado en su ausencia.

No hacían falta las palabras.

Natsu encendió sus manos con fuego, dispuesto a devolver cualquier ataque.

Ante ese movimiento la rubia no se movió. Lucy lo único que deseaba en este momento era poder volver en el tiempo y cambiar todo. Pero estaba escrito, todo sucedería tal y como debía pasar para evitar la tragedia.

Una vez más, la brisa soplo con fuerza, moviendo al compás del viento sus hebras doradas.

_Empieza el juego._

—Cuanto tiempo, Natsu.

**. . .**

_Si pudiera evitar todo esto, lo haría._

_Todo es por ti._

_Por favor, simplemente no me odies._

_Y deja que todo trascurra como debe ser._


End file.
